Mokona's 108 Secret Techniques
by AppleCherry108
Summary: The title speaks for itself, all 108 secret techniques and facts about Mokona... or are they?


**Disclaimer:** Me no own.

**Author's Note:** Mwa ha ha… This really random.

**Mokona's 108 secret techniques (As told by Mokona)**

1. Super sneaky-ness.

2. I can make onigiri in 5.36 seconds flat.

3. I can break a pair of glasses.

4. Ultra dramatic acting ability.

5. I can balance 73 books on one paw for a fortnight without sleep.

6. Sensing Sakura-chan's feathers.

7. Having a mirror twin.

8. I can make a bomb with nothing but chewing gum and a shoe lace.

9. I can hold any item when clearly having no fingers or pose able thumb.

10. I am in three manga series at once.

11. I can double as a marshmallow.

12. Hiding safely whenever there's danger.

13. I can open my mouth wide enough to fit a rune god and an FTO through at once.

14. Communicating with Yuuko-san from another world.

15. Communicating with Guru Clef even though he's turned to stone.

16. I invented a universally known language that a grand total of nine people understand.

17. Speaking fluent 'Puu'.

18. Being a universal translator for up to five thousand cultures.

19. I have a candy bar named after me.

20. I have a cereal named after me.

21. There is a great artist named after me.

22. I help three gorgeous men travel between worlds.

23. I don't know my gender even though there's at least two of my species.

24. I am the reigning iron chef three years running.

25. I make $36 dollars an hour, even if I'm just standing around doing nothing.

26. Hiding wings from an entire country for three seasons.

27. Sucking three Japanese school girls from there own world to another.

28. The ability to disguise myself as a cream puff, marshmallow, or pork bun.

29. Having a mood gem on my forehead.

30. My aunt's second cousin's twice removed niece's grandfather's neighbor's boss's daughter's pet/mentor is Kero-chan.

31. Being able to receipt how I am related to Kero-chan.

32. Setting fire to water.

33. Drinking until I think I am a cat.

34. Being fluent in cat.

35. Opening my eyes to six times their natural state.

36. I am the lord and creator of two worlds.

37. I can write my name in yellow snow.

38. I can never starve to death because I don't technically have to eat.

39. I can beat a cat AND a fish in a staring contest.

40. I am a Buddhist monk.

41. I have the ability to tear apart the very fabric of time.

42. And then sew it back together with only 1 ½ feet of thread.

43. I can remain physically invisible for up to two days.

44. I can recite any Webster definition of any word at any given moment.

45. I am a wireless fax machine.

46. I can crochet.

47. I get drunk without alcohol.

48. I am smarter than Steven Hawking.

49. My I.Q. is 212.

50. Having the gem on my forehead double as a disco ball.

51. The ability to make the world's smallest origami paper crane (.0062 mm in diameter).

52. I am older than time itself and still don't know how to drive.

53. Having a full store of food in my mouth without it going stale.

54. I hold the world record for most close pins pinned to face.

55. My entire body is technically my face.

56. Being extra annoying.

57. I have four wheel drive.

58. I was the very first person to post a story on (**A.N:**don't try to prove it).

59. I am the creator of Republic Democracy, don't you people get it? It was a joke!

60. I am father time AND mother nature (hey, I said I didn't know my gender).

61. I can make oregano out of thin air.

62. Chivalry was MY idea, feudal lords and knights stole it.

63. Promptly after, I created the patent.

64. Which led to the very first lawsuit…YAY! I created lawyers!

65. Regretting creating lawyers, they're the most evil creatures on the face of the planet.

66. Being the fourth musketeer.

67. I am master of all and I STILL can't beat "Billy Hatcher", that game is hard.

68. I sunk Atlantis (that Frisbee wasn't supposed to hit that self destruct button).

69. I created the puppy dog face, though, I'm not a puppy (I think).

70. Trashing Presea's study.

71. Framing three junior high schoolers for trashing Presea's study.

72. I created the concept of reincarnation.

73. I have had a total of 398 lives thus far.

74. Somehow, I have had 398 reincarnations, even though I can technically never die.

75. My first life was modeled into a game called "Half Life".

76. My second life was modeled into a game called "Half Life 2"…doesn't that equal 1?

77. My third life and up are being modeled into games called "Final Fantasy".

78. Something I'll never know: how they made 2 games out of my 13th life (FFX, FFX2).

79. Blowing a tent out of my mouth.

80. Super floaty mode.

81. Ultra cute mode.

82. Supreme destruction mode.

83. Perfectly separating egg yokes from egg whites.

84. Spewing milk out of my nose.

85. I have a nose?

86. I have X-ray vision.

87. I am a master mathematician.

88. I'm user friendly.

89. Ultra dramatic FANFIC power!

90. I have inferred vision.

91. I'm magical.

92. Why am magical? The jewel on my forehead is also the Philosopher's stone.

93. The Latin language came about when I tried to burp the alphabet.

94. YAY! I invented Latin! And then I destroyed it by creating Pig Latin.

95. I have mad kung-fu skills.

96. I invented Velcro (not the aliens).

97. The crash in Roswell, New Mexico, 1947 was my first D.U.I.

98. I have no siblings except three magical girls.

99. I play golf with Buddha every Tuesday—and win.

100. Reciting all 108 techniques in order.

101. Memorizing all 108 secret techniques.

102. Learning 108 secret techniques.

103. Being able to do 108 secret techniques.

104. I know the evil secret behind Tic-Tacs.

105. Karaoke was MY idea.

106. Disco was also MY idea.

107. Telling complete strangers 106 fake secret techniques (That's why they're so secret).

108. Singing the doom song four days straight. _I'm going to sing the doom song! Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, DOOM! DOOM! Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom. Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, DOOM! DOOM! Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom. Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, DOOM! DOOM! Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom. Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, DOOM! DOOM! Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom. Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, DOOM! DOOM! Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom. Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, DOOM! DOOM! Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom. Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, DOOM! DOOM! Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom. Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, DOOM! DOOM! Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom. Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, DOOM! DOOM! Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom. Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, DOOM! DOOM! Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom. Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, DOOM! DOOM! Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom. Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, DOOM! DOOM! Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom. Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, DOOM! DOOM! Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom. Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, DOOM! DOOM! Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom. Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, DOOM! DOOM! Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom. Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, DOOM! DOOM! Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom. Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, DOOM! DOOM! Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom. Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, DOOM! DOOM! Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom. Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, DOOM! DOOM! Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom. Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, DOOM! DOOM! Doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom, doom-doom doom……………………………_


End file.
